land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Mianite from Ianite
The great Lore of Mianite as told by the simple prophet, E'', of the all humble neutral Lady Ianite. With insight from the Fates of Mianite. Hello there & take a seat on this new adventure in the world of Mianite where Syndicate is to roam the land & plunder its riches but... he's not on his own as he is joined by fellow Mianites on his adventures! Lore of the Gods To forge a new world Lord Decanite spawned two sons and a daughter, two of which who had greater effect, and roles among the beings in the world of Mianite. The eldest son, named Mianite, is the god of all that is good and light in the land, and is enemy to none. Dianite, the bane of his eldest brother, is the youngest of the three children. He grew tired of merely standing by, in the shadows of his brother Mianite. He slowly became at home, within the darkness, embracing it, and he became the lord of chaos, and the realm of darkness, the Nether realm. The middle child of Lord Decanite, the sister of the two gods, was a mortal, named Ianite. She was the first human to live in the world of Mianite. Her brothers tasked her with the sculpting of Mianite's lands. Ianite being the first and only being on Mianite, she went through the struggles of the first night and all the work in the days to come, on her own. She lived long and became wise in the ways of the land. Her vast knowledge of the world allowed her to be granted the abilities of the gods, and become a god herself, just like her almighty brothers. She thought of the land as empty however, so she chose to spawn in new beings to buildupon the lands, and pray to her and her godly kin: The First Players. Both Mianite and Dianite treat Ianite with respect and are impartial with their actions towards her, but Ianite is a wise goddess, and she knows that their actions towards her will ultimately decide the fate of the world. Gods and Goddesses * Decanite: King of the Mianites other than Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite. Decanite is all the worlds that are and are to be. (Major god) * World Historian (the shadows) other wise known as the father of Mianite, Dianite and Ianite sucked the quintessence from Ianite causing her to die and her energy along with the rest of the gods slowly destroy the world his wife is unknown * Mianite: The god of the Over world and that which is good. Mianite is occasionally corrupted by Dianite causing Mianite to become rash. Looks like Zeus from Greek Mythology. (Major god) * Dianite: The god of chaos, darkness, and the Nether Realm. He does deals that allows great gain but with great risk. To join his following you must earn it by doing something evil to earn his favor. Looks like Diablo but more humanoid. (Major god) * Lady_Ianite (as spelled by Captain Sparklez) / Eyanite (as spelled by Syndicate): "The Watcher" goddess of neutrality, fairness, and wisdom. Ianite, knowing the struggle of being in the mortal world of Mianite, allows the safety of neutrality for those who seek it and those newly spawned. (She's the very reason why there is spawn protection.) Ianite favors those who protect the weak and keep balance between chaos and peace as to keep harmony. Being very humble and a voice of fairness she often abstains from the violence of smiting or acts of trickery. People often come to Ianite if they have decisions or debates. Ianite being the loving middle sister, hated seeing her two brothers in almost constant feuds with each other, always tried to keep peace and *end* the feuds between her siblings. Decanite, impressed and pleased with her work with her to keep peace between her brothers and the wonderful world she sculpted with the interesting entertainment of mortals, immortalized her and gave her dominion over the End. The Endermen graciously follow Lord/Lady Ianite as their ruler and Keeper of the Ender Dragon, as she watches over the overworld and the citizens that occupy it. Ianite is a fair and beautiful maiden that wears an ender pearl pendant upon her lavish purple hair, while another ender pearl sits upon her flowing purple dress, with complimentary body jewelry, that all doesn't take away from her enchanting purple and one green eyes. (Major goddess) ^Changes will be coming soon to this. ^ Syndicate killed the Ender Dragon and took the Dragon in the name of Dianite. Decanite, seeing a sign of Dianite's growing power that could soon lead to a very dangerous war between his sons and their followers, decided to put Ianite into a slumber out of immediate danger until it is time for her champion to guide her back to the land of Mianite to put a stop to the war and restore peace. -''"If you find this then know I am alive. Do not worry about me... I will come when I need too." -Ianite The coming of Ianite foretold in the Tales of Captain Sparklez "A Hero's Quest". [http://youtu.be/7OBFUUQpsvc?t=38m25s -''"We are all about being neutral and doing what makes the most sense as opposed to necessarily just having a vendetta towards any of the other sides, right. See like Mianite and Dianite they are like arch nemesis and they want to fight each other all the time, but Ianite stays neutral unless someone behooves us." -Captain Sparklez'' Captain Sparklez quote on the beliefs of Ianite, from the Tales of "Optic House". [http://youtu.be/Vi73lxDJhps?t=8m48s * Lite: Goddess of luck. Generally not in favor with Jericho. She has long dark brown hair, green eyes and wears a blue tunic and striped green stockings. (Minor goddess) * Steeve: God of the animals. Looks like a lizard adorned with royal golden armor and a jeweled crown. (Minor God) * The Shadow: The killer of gods, the harbinger of death, the darkness that makes the shadows possible, the reaper of souls, death its self. He is the reason the gods are occupied elsewhere. The Void that takes the lives of those who strive into it, is his domain. He is looking for a chosen one or has that chosen one already been selected? -''"You think your gods can keep you safe at night. You think your gods can protect you from the darkness. Not even Dianite has control over such a thing. Your lord Mianite gave you light, he gave you land, he even calls the creatures that roam his own, but there is something deep down that is his reckoning. It is a being, it is a force, it is the destruction of old, not even Mianite can withstand it. Do you wonder why your gods are so scarce? Do you wonder why there are so few? It is because I caught up to them. I am the shadows, the Void is my domain,where nothing can escape me. I am the reaper of souls, I am the bringer of death. Heed my warning, in due time I will call upon one of you, I will offer my dark blessing. I can give you power, fortune, and so much more. I can make you into what those gods could never be. Define me and pay. I am the darkness that consumes, I am death." -The Shadow''The Shadow sends Chronos, his messenger, to tell the Mianitees that he exist and he will be coming for the World of Mianite and all that is within it. From Captain Sparklez Tales of "The Shadow". http://youtu.be/XOZBxTNeGUg?t=6m3s -''"So Thomas you decided you wanted to take me on, you decided that you were the chosen one that would destroy me. Oh how much of a mistake you have made. I will give you one chance, one opportunity to redeem yourself. In due time the shadows will rise and one of you will be chosen. I will make you test your faith, I will make you jump into the shadows. If you make the leap and the dark inside of you is true, then I shall bless you with my dark blessing. If you fail or deny my offer then you shall be cursed for life, you will be haunted by my reminiscence, you will be hunted by my shadows, and you will be face to face with death. Where are your gods now when the world is being consumed by death." -The Shadow''The Shadow responds to Syndicate's threat and gives warning to all that those who oppose him shall fall in the Tales of Jericho's "TEAM PRANKINITE!". http://youtu.be/shNMRAzMwMY?t=42m10s -"but whatever my master wants... he wants" -Champwan (Could he be the chosen one, will he betray his master CommunityMC, and will he be as powerful as he was during the purge?) ^Though intimidating and ominous, the Shadows turned out to be a test set by the gods. A test set upon their followers to test their loyalties. Though Nadeshot was the only one to fail the test by switch side and betraying his Dianite brethren. Syndicate tried to make amends and accept him back with open arms and a Kingdom for Nadeshot to call his own. Fellow Mianitees * SynHD, Syndicate, Tom: Tom, Once a prankster and proud warrior in the main land of Mianite, but after his return from his travels away from the main land he is greeted by finding his once loved land of Minaite a mess. Furious because of what he saw, Syndicate starts a war before leaving and becoming a rogue in the outlands of Mianite. After the World War Mianite ended by the Tank of Judgement, Syndicate decided to move back to the main land and has appointed himself the sheriff of the land. (First follower of Dianite) * ||_JERiiCHO_||, JerichoAFK, Tucker: A loyal follower of Mianite and the Mianite way. He believes that pranks are the best way to get at someone then simply slaying them out. He has the worst time with luck and is always losing his valuables due to getting killed or accidentally dying. (First follower of Mianite) * OMGitsfirefoxx, Sonja: Lover of snowmen named Borris and part time stripper at the Diamond Hoe. Firefox when pushed to far becomes hungry for vengence, tempting her to commit acts that would be consider to be under the way of Dianite. Knowing this has caused Jericho to believe the she will be the chosen one of The Shadow. (Follower of Mianite) * CommunityMC, Declan: (Priest of the gods, Unaligned) * Champwan: (Apprentice of CommunityMC, unaligned) * Captain Sparklez, Sparkly Pants, Jordan: The Ultra-Survivalist, having his house flooded became fed up of the trolling of followers of both Mianite and Dianite became the first to follower and champion of the neutral and humble watcher goddess Ianite. (First follower of Ianite) * Seananners, Nanner Man: Trollest Adam (Unaligned) * TheOpTicH3CZ: (Follower of Dianite) * TheOpTicNaDeSHoT: (Chosen One of the Shadow, Returned follower of Dianite?) * JoshModeStep: (Follower of Dianite) * TonyModeStep: (Follower of Dianite) * Chronos13, Purger: (Messenger of The Shadow) * FryeUK- BruceAlmighty87, iFirez, and many others: Whom are known as both the mighty wizards and as "The Contractors"! (Unaligned)The Contractors introduction into the world of Mianite in the Tales of Syndicate's "TROLLING TIME, Breaching Sparklez's Vault & The Arrival Of The Wizards!" http://youtu.be/Vw4HyJLf1JA?t=16m29s * Waglington, Laglington: A freaking wizard (Unaligned) The "Fates" of Mianite are those of the twitch chat. Others in the World of Mianite * The Borris family: Housed and poorly protected by Sonja, these are the poor pet snowmen who until recently have been slayed out by team Dianite. * Creeperlioni: A mafia loan shark out for Syndicate to pay for the Dine At Nite restaurant. * Marlin: The second clown fish beloved by Syndicate is still alive but in a better place....? * Marlon: The replacement puffer fish given to Syndicate for his birthday. * Nemo: The first pet of Syndicate, killed by Sonja. (He is still out there somewhere, whether with the gods or traveling the lands as a spirit.) * Namo: The replacement clown fish given to Sydicate for his birthday. (Later eaten by CaptainSparklez who replaced him with Newmo) * The Great Priest: The priesthood to which CommunitMC belongs to and obtains information from about the gods and other dealings in the Realm of Mianite. Landmarks of Mianite * Thy North Star marks the area from adventures first come to be in the start of their journey in the great World of Mianite. * The Priest's Castle where the Priest calls home and the community Dire Portal (Nether Portal) beckons. * The onlooking faces of Jericho and Syndicate monuments were constructed by the priest apprentice Chapwan as a gift for the two mighty adventures. Others such as Captain Sparklez, OMGitsfirefoxx, and TheOpTics also have monuments. All the citizen's monuments have been destroyed or messed with by various fellow Mianites but most notably the ModeStep Bards. Mianite has a monument facing the Alter of Dianite near Jericho's house. Between the two gods, the first follower of Ianite, Captain Sparklez, helps Ianite show her presence in the world of Mianite by building the Scales of Justice as a monument to Ianite. Syndicate deconstructed Mianites monument for he found it ugly. All of the Dianite followers monuments are gone from main land for reasons unknown to me at the moment. * The Great Cake and Syndicate statue was built by Jericho in tribute for Syndicate on his 21'st birthday. *The Great Cake however is now gone. * Ye Ol' Grocery Shoppe set within the Forest of the Abyss is a local shop where the citizens of Mianite maybe buy food from Syndicate. (Currently ran buy the unfair shop keep). * The Forest of the Abyss, located between Tom and Tucker's homes, was once full of normal tree but then apprentice Chapwan had a bright idea to change the normal trees into an obsidian and glowstone grove worthy of the World of Mianite. * The Altar (and Temple) of Mianite constructed, by Jericho, upon a large spire to be closer to the sky and mighty Mianite himself. After a time Syndicate decided to change the blocks of the temple to that of the Dire Realm and added lava and fire to dedicate it to the dark lord Dianite. Tom upon returning from his travels decided that one of the targets for his war would destroy the now restored Alter of Mianite. The altar being destroyed Jericho decided to be a monk and find a new place to build a new altar, but Mianite had other plans. A meteor crashed into the sea causing a temple to appear. Upon the next time Jericho woke up in the world he found an amazing Temple of Mianite near his home where he met with Mianite. Mianite then told him that the temple was a sanctuary for the Mianitees to pray and meet with him, then tasked Jericho and Sonja to protect and maintain the Temple of Mianite with promises of great things to come. * The Altar of Dianite was built in the likeness of the dark lord himself by Syndicate. However, it keeps getting tampered with by Jericho and Sonja. * The Community Farm and Pastures have been built so that all citizens of Mianite may have food and ingredients. Though the farm is prone to being blown up several times. * The Rail Station of is centered near Jericho's house with rail systems that currently connects to, what was the Gold Line but now is the Betrayal Line (OpTic's rail), Sparklez Line (Captain Sparklez' rail), and Fox Line (OMGitsfirefoxx's rail). Syndicate also has a line connecting the Priest's house to his old house. The Dianite line connects TheOpTics' house to Syndicates old house. The rail system is now abandoned due to the war and sabotage. * The Priest Welcome Center is place near spawn to welcome new Mianites into the world, it is also for the convenience for those looking to buy enchants and other such wares. * The Villager Reproduction Center to bring new villagers into the world. * Dine a Nite serves various foods with sketchy service and multiple terrorist attacks and mafia loan collectors causing disturbances. But hey Sparklez gave it 11 out of 10 on Melp so it must be pretty good. * The Great Wall was built and fortified by the followers of Mianite and the champion of Ianite to protect them and their stuff in the times of war. * The Diamond Hoe (The Twerk and Jerk) is a strip club within the base/home of the Tucker and Sonja. The strip club host guest in luxury with a bar, VIP rooms, and a pole dancing area with a "rain" function included. * The Tank of Judgement a contraption that Ianite built to bestow a test of judgement onto a Mianitee with the opinion of the gods built into it. If you are innocent you survive and if you are guilty, you might not find yourself so lucky. This is where World War Mianite was brought to a close, at least for now. * Contractors/Wizards HQ: A magnificent mix of a wizard castle and office building that enchants those whom walk within it's boundaries with swiftness. An inviting and promising place to submit ones request for constructs. (I myself might have to do business with them.) * Quartz House: The official court house of Mianite, where "TRIALS" are held to be judged by the jury of Mianitees for crimes committed. As a place of justice and judgment it is a symbol of Ianite. * Nadeshot's Kingdom: Syndicate wanting to make amends and accept Nadeshot back to Brothers of Dianite, spent fifty diamonds for the Wizards to build a castle for Nadeshot. The Wizards showing their great powers, built a mini Kingdom for Nadeshot, impressing/shocking all the Mianitees including the surprised Nadeshot. Society Ways in Mianite * Unspoken Laws are considered to be known but not spoken because the assumption of consideration between players. Some of these laws are: Thou shalt not blow up houses/bases, thou shalt not destroy constructs that took lots of effort, thou shalt not steal/ride another's horse, thou shalt not mess with the priest or his constructs, thou shalt not destroy god items, thou shalt replant that which is taken from the community farm, thou shalt not kill all the community farm animals, and thou shalt not raid another's vault through destructive means. * The Home Owners Association consist of Captain Sparklez, Jericho, the Modestep guys, and the Wizards. The Association cover all things real estate, such as Spaklez' house whose house color was "corrected" from what Sparklez intended. * Melp is the popular place for reviewers to rate the restaurants and other establishments of Mianite. * The Annual Purge held (usually) every Saturday to allow Mianitees to indulge in revenge or blood lust or even prove themselves to those around them. * The Wizards otherwise known as the "The Contractors." These master of magic offer there services to the Mianitees by taking commissions, then manipulating and sculpting the world to create constructs that only some can imagine. With their will, minds, and magic they can create anything. * Vaults: Future Events/ Projects/ Society ways of Mianite Events: * X Games with horses * Pool Party * Gods Plans * Alignment towns * "The rise of shadows" -The Shadow * Survival games and wager matches * Viewer war games Projects: * A large local Colosseum (Cost 100 Diamonds, paid for by community funding) * Poetic amphitheater * Pharmacy * Bakery * Market * Testing Facility for testing traps and experiments * Guest Hotel "Stay-a-nite" (For the comfort of guest who have traveled from other worlds to join the World of Mianite) * Mob arena * The Great Tune of Mianite, the Muses have blessed the prestigious bards TonyModeStep and JoshModeStep with inspiration for the currently blossoming *intro* that might one day see its self into the tales of many Mianites. (Intro music is being made by ModeStep. Syndicate has played a sample of what is to come.) Society ways: * Economy Personal/Communal Notes # More will be added as Ianite provides me with more tales for me to record in this script. It takes me awhile to sort through and get up to the more current tales, so please be patient and I'll update the script when I get enough research done. - E'' # I would like to ask for people not to add stuff on their own for I am working on this myself currently, if you would like to add something or have an idea of something for me to add leave a comment, please and thank you. Also I will delete stuff added without permission especialy script that shows no ownership. (Such as an author/name) -'' E # I do accept and appreciate grammar and spelling edits, thank you those who have helped with that already and continue to. - E''Planning on adding references to this script. -''E # In the recent times of Mianite the war has caused unease that is hindering the prosperity of the land, making everything less interesting so my updates will be few until the end of the war. -''E'' # The war has ended...? To what I know hopefully this will bring peace and prosperity back to the world to make it more interesting to all. Also to mention to help my Lord Ianite recover from her illness, so that she may show up and introduce herself to the world. I shall try to bring more updates now that things have settled down. -''E'' # I see demand for knowledge on the gods and I will soon seek it out and integrate that which has been bestowed upon me by other prophets. -''E'' # To those who have read this page and suggested great adds and have help me keep things accurate, thank you. You guys are amazing and I'm glad you are part of the community. May Ianite bless you in your own works if you have them and please continue your support to both the series and to everyone on the this wiki! -''E'' # I might be adding a "Major Events" section to this text. If I do and I will let you know under this section, I will ask for help from other prophets to retell the major events of the world such as the first World War Mianite. I will make dedicated areas for the events and it's first come, first serve as long as you leave a name with it so to have credit directed to the right place. Though I will say this now I reserve the right to remove stories I see unfit. -''E'' # Current going over Jericho's Tales of the "Mianite Purge". With that I will soon update this text with new information and I'm going to update/converging my lore to be more in sync with "Linking Lore Together" page with the help of The Dark Cult Leader and Nittsuawebb who I'm collaborating with to make a lore that is influenced by the wiki and the happenings of the World of Mianite so that there is a consensus and accurate cannon lore. -''E'' # If there needs to be updates or changes to things other than grammar/spelling please put it in the comments section and do not go in and change it your self because for one I am usually not caught up in the happenings of the world which means when I check if this has been changed or commented on I might get spoiled on stuff that I haven't seen yet. Which like the Mianitees I also don't like spoilers. Two I would like to approve stuff before adding it since I am generally working on this myself and I don't want to delete stuff others have added especially if it's good. -''E'' # Took a break and thinking of returning, I'll need to go through a lot of the tales to be caught up with all that has and to be current. Though it might be better and easier because so. Anyways I can't wait to see what the community has been working on while I was away. -''E'' # To those who read this, I want your thoughts on whether or not I should add more pictures and if so how many? Should there be a picture for every minor subject (such as each Mianitee and God and place) or just the subjects (such as headings?) As of now I am way behind but still trying to catch up as of late. Right now I am going over the Tales of Jericho's "Day 81", so please no spoilers and I'm sorry if any information is wrong or outdated for I am dynamically trying to update my text as I go along. ''-E'' Collective Research of E Category:Mianite Lore Category:Dianite Lore Category:Ianite Lore